A Guardian Love Story
by anime-queen46
Summary: A STORY BY LILY BLOOM SPRING SPIRIT. Rose is a young girl who is about the same age as Jack, she also happens to be Bunnymund's daughter. Without realizing it she falls in love with Jack Frost, will the Easter bunny let the guardian of fun date Rose?
1. Oh no not Rose

Hello everyone, I'm publishing this story on behalf of lily bloom spring spirit so all the credit for this story goes to her I am simply a humble uploader and don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**One year after Jack became a guardian.**

**_Jack p.o.v_**

I was on my way to the North Pole because Santa Clause had called us for some reason. When I got there Tooth Sandy and the Kangaroo were all ready there.

"Ok Jack is here, now why did you call as here North?" Tooth asked worried.

"There was someone here at the pole that looked like Pitch but it was not him," North said as he faced Tooth.

"What is that supposed to mean mate? Your lucky Easter is over." Bunny said going nose to nose with North.

"As I said it look like pitch but it wasn't him," North said as he took two steps back not appreciating the hostility.

"It appears shadows have created a will of their own, they should be stopped before Christmas. After all it is most important holiday," North said smirking at his holiday rival.

Then Bunny and North started to fight about whose holiday was best while Tooth tried to break it up. She was quickly distracted by her fairies and navigating them to the proper child's tooth which left a huge opening for me to have a little fun. I sided with North that Christmas was better to egg them on further because it was to easy and amusing to irritate long ears.

We were suddenly silenced by the sounds of ringing and turned to see Sandy holding an elf and giving us all an irritated look. He then used the elf as if it were a pointing stick and aimed it at the moon before making pictures of the man in the moon using his sand.

"Ah man in moon why did you not say something," North said as he looked up at the moon and then at Sandy who was shaking his head in frustration.

"It's been one year old friend what is big news? Is it about the shadows?" North asked looking up at Manny.

We all watched as the light of the moon shone onto the floor and the unknown man's shadow came up.

"Any ideas to who that is?" North asked and we all shook our heads before some sort of gem thing came out from the floor.

"A new guardian," Tooth said excitedly.

"Really?! We just got use to frostbite here." Bunny said a bit annoyed as he pointed in my direction.

"Hey I'm delightful," I said in mock offense walking up to him and smirking at the pooka who was rolling his eyes.

_'I wonder who it will be,'_ I thought out loud as I stopped next to him.

As if on cue an image of a girl appeared above the gem, she looked about my age and had light brown hair with long brown rabbit ears to match and green eyes. She was wearing a long rosy pink dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist.

_'She's cute. What's with the ears?'_ I thought as I stared at her image.

"Oh no not Rose no way," I hear bunny say distracting me from my thoughts.

"You know her?" I ask surprised.

"Yes I do, she is my daughter who is not going to be a guardian," Bunny replied angrily.

"Bunny you know that no one can say no to this," North said trying to calm down his friend.

"You have a daughter?" Tooth and I said at the same time.

"Yes, why does that always surprise people?" he said irritated before turning his attention on me, "and I don't want you foiling around with her Jack, I mean it. She is not going to be a guardian," Bunny said protectively.

"Your faith in me is overwhelming," I reply sarcastically as a lean on my staff.

"For the sake of conversation, how can I be foiling around with her when I haven't even met the girl yet?" I asked annoyed at my friend.

"She holds the record for the nice list and I will not have you messing her up." Bunny said coming nose to nose with me.

"Bunny, has anyone ever told you that you have serious personal boundary issues," I reply casually and delight in the vein popping above his left eye.

_**Rose P.O.V**_

I was in Pa's warren just sitting in a tree bored out of mind; there was absolutely nothing to do around here after Easter was over. I was about to close my eyes for an afternoon nap when I saw something black fly by.

_'That was weird, was that my mind playing tricks on me?'_ I thought a bit alarmed.

I jump down from the tree to take a look around then another black thing zipped by, and another. Suddenly one black shadow turned into 100, I quickly got over my shock and tried to fight them all off but something shot me in the right arm just under the shoulder.

"AAAHHHH"I yell in pain.

As I hold my arm where it had been cut I knew this was more then I could handle and hid until I was sure the creatures had disappeared. I needed to find Pa he would know what to do and I tapped my foot and jumped down the tunnel just like he showed me how to do in case of an emergency.

* * *

Well that's all for now but there is more to come so don't forget to review 


	2. Meeting the Guardians

_**Rose P.O.V**_

I used my ribbon to bandage the cut on my arm as I dashed to the North Pole. Forgetting about the cold entirely as I ran for my life, I made it to where Pa was in record time. It didn't take long or me to find him and I burst into the room surprising everyone in there.

"PA! There...there..."I was trying to catch my breath.

"Rose?! What wrong?" Pa said as he hopped up to me, when I didn't respond to him I could see him becoming nervous.

"Breath love clam down," he said as he rubs circles on my back to comfort me and I soon catch my breath.

"There were shadows that looked like they were made of black sand of some sort and I tried to fight them off but I got cut on the arm." I say as I show Pa my arm.

"Ok love let me see," he said as he unwrapped the ribbon and looked over the wound for several minutes.

"It don't look to bad I think you'll be all right," Pa sounded relieved as he wraps my arm again.

"So this is Rose, " a colourful fairy said as she flew just behind Pa.

"Yeah this is her, "Pa replied as he look up at tooth then back down to me.

"You must be tooth fairy, "I say a bit unsure.

"Yes I am but you can call me Tooth," she says with a kind smile which I found contagious.

"Come on, I might as will introduce you to the others," Pa said reluctantly as he takes a few steps back I nod as I follow him.

"This is sandman but we call him Sandy," Pa said to me as Sandy waved to me.

"Hey," I say and Sandy only smiled in response.

"He can't talk," Pa said as he notices my confused expression.

Pa leads me over to a giant of a man with kind eyes who introduces himself with a strong Russian accent, " I am Santa but I rather be called North."

"Nice to meet you," I say then I notice a white haired boy and he look like the same age as me. I suddenly become excited to finally meet someone my own age and can't help the smile that forms on my face.

"And this is.."Pa says but is cut off by the white haired boy.

"Jack Frost."

"So you are the one who made the blizzard in 1968," I say making Jack chuckle.

"I see she takes after her father," he said then I feel Pa's paw on my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

_** Jack P.O.V**_

As bunny got nose too nose with me a slam is heard and we all jump and look over to the door. I couldn't see over Bunny but I heard a young girls voice I look over as the kangaroo hops up to her.

_'So that is rose she is really pretty,'_ I thought.

I watched as Bunny introduced her to the others and shook my head as he deliberately saved my intro for last. I told her who I was and chuckled at her response, then I see bunny pull her closer to him and whisper something in her ear and she nods back.

"What's wrong kangaroo?" I ask curious about what he said to her.

"I told you frost I don't want you messing with Rose and you can't get to close to her," Bunny said very protectively.

"How come?" I ask leaning on my staff and gripping it tightly so hide my annoyance.

"Cuz I am spring and your snow and cold stops me from what I need to do" she responds for Bunny.

The room goes silent and my gaze goes from Rose to Bunny with a hurt expression and I can't help but think he is never going trust me.

_**Bunny P.O.V**_

I introduce Rose to everyone and deliberately leave Jack for last, I don't know if its me being to protective as a father or not but I don't want my little girl hurt. As Jack introduces himself I start to growl at the way he chuckles at her response and smiles at her.

_'That's it I'm nipping this in the butt right here and now'_ I thought as I pull Rose closer to me.

"Stay away from him he is winter and I don't want him near you do you understand," I whisper to Rose knowing she would never argue with me.

"Yes sir," she replied naturally.

When she repeats to Jack what I said to her I look away from the teen and the kicked puppy look he has on his face.

_'Frosty better stay away from her I don't want to loss her like I lost...'_

* * *

Alright that's all for now you know what to do readers.


	3. The first hit

_~Time skip by 30 minutes~_

**Rose P.O.V**

I noticed that pa was thinking about something and I could tell it was something bad. This was not the first time I had seen that look on his face and it usually had cause for concern.

"Pa you ok?" I ask putting my hand on his back.

"Aahh yeah i'm fine." he replied clearly hiding something.

"You sure? You seem a bit worried," I said concerned.

"I'm fine love I promise, " he assured me with a smile.

"Ok," I say as I smile back reluctantly.

_'He's hiding something. I know he doesn't want me to worry about him but I'm not a little kid anymore I can help to'_ I thought frustrated at my proud father.

**Bunny POV**

I walked away allowing my happy mask to fade while my daughter wasn't in sight. I quickly disappeared into another room and began pacing it repeatedly. It was a nervous habit and my first give away that something was wrong so I always tried to stay away from Rose.

That clever girl knew all my nervous ticks and I never could keep anything from her. Finally I stopped my pacing and sat on the couch that resided in the room and rubbed my paws over my face.

_'Oh man I can't just tell her that her mother died... I told her that her mother ran away for a reason...I can't tell her I just can't but I hate lying to her what should I do?' _

_**Later…**_

**Rose P.O.V**

I was sitting on the sofa with Jack, pretending I wasn't staring at him. The way he leaned on his staff, his smile, how relaxed he looked, he was nothing like any of the other guardians.

_'Man he is cute'_ I thought to myself with a sigh.

_'I wonder why Pa doesn't want me near him. He looks fine to me, really, really fine and fun. Not to mention he is the only one around my age'_ I continued on my mental rant.

_'Oh well, a girl has to do what Pa says to do and stay away from him I guess.'_ I thought defeated.

"So you hold the record for the nice list huh?" Jack said out of nowhere distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yes," I said looking away embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Ya know its rude not to look at people when they're talking to you," he said in a cheeky tone.

"My Pa said th-" I got cut of by the guardian of fun.

"Your Pa said you can't go near me, he didn't say nothing about you looking at me or talking to me for that matter," the silver haired teen explained with a sly grin.

"Look, I'll even sit on the other couch," he said gliding over to the other couch.

"That's far enough away that I can't accidentally brush your shoulder and contaminate you," he joked earning him a giggle out of me.

_'He got me on that one,'_ I thought as I look back at him bashfully.

"That's better now I can see your pretty face," he said with a genuine smile and I started to blush.

**Jack P.O.V**

I noticed Rose was looking at me; honestly I was looking at her to. It was the first time I could really do it without 'helicopter dad' swooping in and protecting her from nothing so I start a conversation.

Her green eyes reminded me of Bunny's eyes that were so full of hope, but her's were different. They were more relaxed and they had a twinkle that the pooka's didn't. Her smile seemed to light up the room and I couldn't help feeling proud when I got her to laugh. Of all the laughter I've heard in all my years, her laugh that sounded like chiming bells, had to be my favorite.

"That's better now I can see your pretty face," I said when she finally looked at me not even realizing I was smiling at the blushing girl.

_'Why did I say that for? I am lucky bunny didn't hear me.'_ I thought as frost covered my face after I had realized what I just said.

"What did you just say to her?" said the furious voice of a certain pooka we all know and love.

_ 'Crud.'_

"I was just...I mean I..I um...i'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just paying her a compliment. I meant no disrespect, " I say a bit scared of the tone he used.

The Easter kangaroo only glared me even more sinister and knew I had to think fast if I didn't want to be skinned alive.

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" was my brilliant response under pressure suddenly putting Bunny on the spot.

" Well…ya…that doesn't mean you can just …. ok just don't do it again do you understand." bunny said flustered giving me a stern look.

"No compliments, got it," I reply seriously with a nod not wanting any more trouble.

Bunny shakes his head furiously before stomped away, grumbling under his breath and pulling on his ears.

"I told you," Rose said trying not to laugh at someone making her Pa that frustrated.

* * *

Alright readers do your thing, till next time.


	4. A slip of the tongue

Hello everyone I am so beyond sorry about the delay, we had one heck of an ice storm in Ontario Canada and we were with out power for a few days. Needless to say this left us with a dark but none the less a memorable Christmas with the power of wood stoves and generators. Anyway I hope everyone had a safe Christmas and continue to have a safe and wonderful New Years.

* * *

_~2 hr after Rose arrived at the Pole~_

**Rose P.O.V**

I was talking to Tooth when all we heard the big bearded man yell," JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

"I didn't do it!" Jack called back quickly.

North came out and tried to scold the teen, which quickly turned into a fight with Jack.

"I can't believe he is in trouble again, how can one cutie get in trouble so many times?" I mumbled to myself and then quickly covered my mouth when I realized I said it loud enough for him to hear.

That apparently was enough to stop the feuding and sent the room into an awkward silence. Jack and I were both left blushing while the others looked at us with a 'ah young love' look.

_'I am so lucky Pa isn't here'_ I thought to myself as I looked around the room to make sure he wasn't there to hear that. Suddenly my sights landed on a pair of confused ice blue eyes and I couldn't hold back my own embarrassment any longer.

"Ahhh gotta go," I said quickly as I flew out of the room.

**Jack P.O.V**

I was playing with my staff in a daydream as I stared at Rose from across the room. I still had no idea why I couldn't seem to get this girl out of head it was like she was an obsession.

Was it cause I wasn't allowed to get close to her? Or was it because it was someone my age? Maybe it was because whenever I was around her I suddenly felt like a normal boy instead of an immortal troublemaker? Could also just be as simple as she is really pretty.

Suddenly North interrupted my thoughts as he stormed in looking in my direction with a very disgruntled look.

_'Uh-oh'_

"Jack, what have I told you about pulling pranks on yetis?" he scolded me.

"What? It was just a bit of Nair in their body wash, big deal," I reply a little disgruntled that people did not appreciate my sense of humor.

"They will freeze if they go outside n*** yetis aren't pretty to look at either," North replied.

This turned into an all out fight between the two of us going on about for about five minutes when we heard what Rose said.

_'She thinks I'm cute?'_ I thought as I started to blush.

It only got worse when everybody started to coo at us and I caught her eye before she said she had to go and flew out the window.

"Aaww someone is crushing on you Jack," Tooth teased with a giggle.

"By the looks of things you are crushing on her to," North said, as I blush even more if that was even possible.

_'That can't be it can it...I can't be crushing on the kangaroo's daughter can I?...I just love her laugh, her eyes and her every thing...o man i am crushing on rose'._

The realization hit me like a brick wall and there was nothing I could do to stop it. One thing was for sure if Bunny found out I was dead…again.

"Hey guys where did Rose go?" Bunny asked as he came out of nowhere.

"Well uh-" I said trying to think of an answer when the big guy put his hand on my shoulder.

"She just left for some fresh air," North said with a big smile.

I was in shock, North lied and he did it way to well. Quickly I looked over to the protective papa to see if he'd buy it.

"Alright," Bunny replied taking a seat beside Tooth.

_'Figures, if I had said that he'd send a search party'_ I thought rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

_~ 20 mins later~_

**Jack P.O.V**

" Uumm guys is it just me or as Rose been gone a while?" asked a nervous Bunny.

"Come to think of it, yeah she has been gone for a while" Tooth said a bit worried.

"Maybe we should look for her," Bunny said to Tooth and quickly stood up.

"Ok I will stay here if she comes back," North said.

"Ok and I will look in the night shy part of the word with Sandy," Tooth said and she and the sandman took off to look for the girl.

"I will look underground," Bunny said before turning to the winter sprite.

" Jack I want you to look on the other part of the world, if you find her signal the pole immediately," said a worried and protective Bunny.

I nodded and quickly turned to fly out the window when I suddenly felt a paw on my shoulder and turned to see the pooka with serious look in his eye.

"Watch yourself mate, this will be the only time I leave you two alone together," he said before he let me go and I angrily watched him jump down his tunnels before I flew off.

* * *

That's all for now till next time


	5. I think I like you

Good evening readers I hope you are enjoying the story so far sorry for the late update, enjoy :)

* * *

**Rose p.o.v**

I had no idea how long I had been traveling; to be honest I didn't even know really where I was. All I did know is that I was some place covered in snow and for some reason I wasn't feeling the cold. At the time that was the furthest thing from my mind as I felt the snow crunching under my feet.

_'No way I cannot be crushing on Jack Frost, dad will kill me if he finds out'_ I thought.

Speaking of dad he was probably molting over me being gone for so long and I've probably worried everyone else as well I thought suddenly feeling guilty.

_ 'I wonder if he's worried about me'_

"Now where did that come from?" I asked myself out loud and then realized I had a silly smile on my face.

"Where did that come from?! Oh Rose your being ridiculous," I scolded myself as I crouched in the snow and put my face in my hands.

I wondered what I was going to do after all this was soo not part of the plan. I wanted my to show my Pa that I could be a serious spirit and work hard so I could earn the title of guardian the way he did. I wanted to make him and myself proud and make a difference in the world and inspire its children.

" He probably doesn't even see me that way anyway," I say with a sad smile.

'Oh well Que sera sera as they say' I thought thinking that was the end of it when I hear a voice behind me.

"ROSE!" I turn around around shocked to see Jack himself coming at me at full speed.

I turn around again not want to look at him after what I said in the workshop and start blushing madly as I consider running away from him.

"Hey you father is worried about you," I hear him say as a pair of strong slender arms turn me around and pull me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare everyone," I said and then pulled away determined to say what I need to say.

"Jack umm about what I said before I wi-"

As I tried to tell him to forget what I said I was cut off by his lips crushing mine. After I got over the shock of what we were doing I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands find their way from my shoulders down to the low of my back and he pulls me in tighter deepening the kiss. After we pulled away I looked into his ice blue eyes that were so full of sincerity and uncertainty.

"R-rose I-I think I like you..like LIKE you,"where the first words the guardian of fun said to me.

"Wow, that was a lot of likes," I joked making the other boy relax with a chuckle and then look him dead in the eye.

"I think I feel the same way," I whisper back and the smile that grace's the boy's is so beautiful it takes my breath away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously.

In my head I'm screaming with excitement and doing cartwheels but on the outside I'm too happy to do anything other then nod and smile like an idiot.

Suddenly I find myself being picked up and twirled in the air yelping in surprise while he cheers with excitement. He doesn't let me down right away and kisses me gently as out of nowhere we are surrounded by gently falling snow.

"You know we'll have to keep this from my Pa right?" I said to him when he finally lets me down.

"I know," he says with a sigh before resting his forehead on mine and we enjoy this small moment we have together.

"Buzz kill" he says to me with a smirk and I give him annoyed look.

**Bunny p.o.v**

It has been 45 have minutes since we've started looking for rose and I'm beside myself panicking over where she could be and how she is when I see the lights in the sky.

_'Thank Manny someone found her'_ I thought as I hop back to the Pole. When I got to there I see Rose standing next to Jack.

_'She's ok'_ I thought as I hopped up to her and hugged her tight.

"Please don't ya ever do that again," I said softy in her ear.

"I won't pa," I heard her say back as she hugged me tighter.

I looked over her shoulder at the winter brat who was contently smiling at us as North walked over and ruffled his hair; his ice blue eyes meet my green ones. I nod at him with a grateful smile and his face lights up as if he's been told he can make it snow all year round.

_ 'Maybe I should cut the kid some slack'_

* * *

That's all for now readers don't forget to review :)


	6. Zoe Black

**Jack p.o.v**

"Thanks for finding her mate," Bunny said to me.

I stood there in shock at what he just said, the kangaroo himself actually thanked me for something and I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face.

"It's was no problem, anytime," I replied.

"Oh thank goodness you are ok," Tooth said as she flew into the room and pulled the teen into a hug.

"Yes I'm fine, and sorry for scaring everybody," Rose replied sheepishly.

Bunny looked like he was gonna ask Rose something when we all heard someone's creepy chuckling and we all turned to see a woman. She looked like a female Pitch with long black hair and intense golden eyes. She had light grey skin and a long black dress that reached the floor. As she glided into the room we all got into a defensive position as Bunny pushed Rose behind him protectively.

"Who are you?" Bunny growled.

"Oh let me give you a hint, I live in darkness and bring out your darkest fears," she said as her voice echoed through the workshop.

"You sound like Pitch Black," I said.

Suddenly she disappeared without a trace and we all kept our guard up looking for the woman. A pair of hands found their way on my shoulders and I quickly swung around around to come face to face with our opponent.

"Correct Jackson Overland Frost, my full name to be exact is Zoe Jet Black, I made Pitch what he is today," she said.

"Why did you attack me?" Rose said suddenly stepping forward.

"For the same reason I like to torture little children in their dreams my dear," she said with a smirk before she shrugged her shoulders and added, "its fun."

"It doesn't matter who you are, if you threaten the children we will defeat you," North said in a dark tone

Zoe snorted in the man's direction before going in to a full out laugh, "haha good luck with that, I am Pitch's older sister. I am more powerful then you can possibly imagine and from what I've seen he nearly destroyed you all."

She continued to chuckle as she glided back into the darkness and disappearing from sight but not before she turned around and said, " oh and guardians you'll need the luck."

Sandy looked up after the woman left and the room went silent and thought 'Is this why we needed a new ally?'

* * *

That's all for now readers don't forget to review :)


	7. It can't be

Sorry for the late update but here we go

* * *

**_Bunny past life p.o.v_**

"Lilyn please be careful," I called out.

"I will Peter," the 6 year old said with a giggle.

She had light brown hair down to her shoulders with bright blue eyes and a soft Australian accent. Peter was my name back then before I was the Easter Bunny, heck before I was even a bunny. We were born in Australia but we immigrated overseas because my father said there was more work in America.

**~later on in the years~**

"Hey Lilyn how was your first day of school?" I ask before I noticed she was crying.

"What wrong little sis?" I ask as I pick her up and hug her.

"K-k-kids in m-m-y class s-s-s-said I s-s-s-s-s-sound w-w-w-weird," she explained as she cried into my shoulder. I hug her tight and carry her home trying to calm her down.

**~later lilyn now 10 and bunny/peter 15~**

I am holding Lilyn tight I just caught her hurting herself

"I can't do this anymore Peter, nobody talks to me and when they actually look at me they look disgusted. Nobody wants us here, they don't like people different from them," she cries into my shoulder.

"Come on your stronger than this, do me a favor Lil and keep the hope strong can you do that?...for me?" I ask and she nods.

**~day of peter/bunny death~**

"Peter, what do I do?" I hear my very sacred 19 year old sister cry and see a black bear growling at her as she stood terrified against a tree.

Without thinking of my own safety I start throwing rocks at the bear drawing it's to me.

"PETER!" I hear Lilyn cry terrified and that was the last thing I remember before I heard the gun short from my dad's riffle killing the bear and the sound of my little sister running to my side.

"Peter please stay with me," she begged as tears fell from her eyes.

"I,,I'm sorry ..j-j-j-just keep hope ok?" I said to her before I closed my eyes and darkness took over.

_**bunny guardian p.o.v**_

It was hard seeing her again, it had not even been a year later that Lilyn took her own life in hopes of being with me again. I begged the man in the moon to let my sister's soul be with me to help me spread hope and perhaps find peace along the way. He allowed it but it was a terrible mistake, is wasn't long before the darkness in her heart took over and her spirit became corrupted by nightmares. It was shortly after that she changed her name to Zoe.

'Why you Lil?' I thought to myself as I watched her leave the North Pole.

* * *

that's all for now readers don't forget to review


	8. lost soul

_**Zoe p.o.v**_

I was flying around some town I couldn't remember the name of with the full intention of spreading my gift of nightmares but the rabbit kept coming back to mind.

'He sound so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it' I thought to myself.

This wouldn't do, that beast was distracting me from what I did best and disrupting my work. I decided that I needed to think of a way so that he would no longer be a bother to me and a plan began to form.

_**Jack p.o.v**_

I looked over at Bunny who didn't seem to be himself as he paced the room back and forth looking anxious. Feeling brave I walked over to the pooka that looked like he could use a friend.

"You ok bunny?" I ask sitting next to him on the sofa.

"aa uum y -yeah i'm i'm fine"he said but i was not convinced.

"You stutter when you lie, what is it?" I asked once more being persistant.

"It's nothing mate don't worry, alright," he replied with a slightly annoyed tone. I know he doesn't like airing out his business to the world but he was starting to freak me out.

"Bunny, come on I know we aren't the closest people in the world but I can tell something is bothering you," I explained concerned.

When he didn't answer I couldn't help think it was because it was me that was trying to talk to him and not the others. I couldn't help the disappointed sigh as I got up off the couchand turned to him.

"Look you don't have to tell me ok I get it, I'm a thorn in your side. But cotton tail, you have to tell somebody about what's going on inside your furry head," I said.

As I was about to turn around and walk off his paw shot out and grabbed my wrist surprising everyone in the room. Nobody else had been paying any attention to our conversation until that moment and were all very confused.

"Bunny?" I asked him when he did nothing else but squeeze my wrist so I wouldn't leave him.

"I know Zoe...more than you think," he finally said and I could tell by the tone in his voice that this was not going to be easy for him to talk about.

"What do you mean by that bunny?" tooth said confused.

"She was...she was.." he stopped himself as if trying to find the words before he heaved a great sigh and blurted, "she was my past life sister."

Everyone was in shock at the new information, all the guardians had known about Bunny's life before he was a guardian except me. Naturally I had a few questions of my own for the guardian of hope.

"What but that can't be, in your past life you sister's name was Lilyn. That girl never wore black and the only time she did was at your funeral, "Tooth said confused.

"I know I know but umm she was picked on really bad about everything about her and umm about a year before I died I found out it was getting so bad she started hurting herself...and umm when I died it was like her happiness died with me. She became this cold, closed off person and hurt other people to feel better but it didn't work; she ended up killing herself hopping to be with me again," Bunny explained getting more choked up by the minute until we could hardly understand him.

We didn't know what to do, our friend was bearing his heart out to us in pain that he had been holding in for centuries. In that moment I saw myself in the kangaroo, the part that was a devoted big brother who would literally do anything for his little sister. So I did the only thing I could do for him, it was the same thing I wish someone did for me when I watched my sister in pain and didn't understand it.

I reached down and pulled the pooka into a tight hug and said, "don't worry kangaroo, we'll figure out a way to help her, I promise."

Bunny at first didn't know what to do but soon he had his arms wrapped around my waist and wept like a child into my hoodie.

_**Rose p.o.v **_

I walked in with North to see Pa crying into Jack's chest, terrified one of them was hurt I quickly approached them.

"Pa whats wrong?" I asked.

He didn't reply to me and I looked to Jack scared and confused only to be met by his comforting smile. After Pa took a minute to get himself together before standing up and facing me with sad eyes.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Jack ask Pa.

"Nah mate, but thanks," he said giving Jack a grateful smile.

"Tell me what? Pa what is going on?" I asked as I started getting upset.

"Darlin' do ya remember me tellin' ya stories of before I became a guardian? The ones about Lilyn?" he asked putting his paws on my shoulder.

"Ya your little sister I remember," I replied.

"Well there was a part I didn't tell ya...a dark part. Ya see Lilyn was picked on a lot when we were growing up. We looked and talked different so people weren't nice but where I could fight back she couldn't. I died saving her and she couldn't bear it so she took her own life. I begged MiM to give her back to me but what he brought back was not pure Lil'. Before I knew it she'd forgotten about me, hope and everything good in the world and became pure black. MiM contained her in a prison but somehow she escaped and tricked a guard into becoming her brother in darkness….Pitch Black," Bunny explained.

"We can save her can't we?" I asked knowing how much she meant to Pa.

"I don't know, she's so far down the rabbit hole she can't even see her hand in front of her face," he said sounding defeated.

I hated that tone in his voice it was so unlike him to be so unconfident to protect something important to him. Suddenly it hit me what we needed to do and I felt foolish for not realizing it sooner.

"Her memories," I whispered out loud.

Everyone looked at me a bit oddly before I explained," her memories are the key, Lilyn is still in there somewhere she just needs help getting through."

"Oh how stupid of me, of course," Tooth said feeling silly.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll be back in a flash," the pretty fairy said confidently as she pulled her friend into a comforting hug.

"Tooth? Wha-"

"Aster I have Lilyn's memories, we can use them to defeat Zoe and find Lilyn," she explained before pulling away.

"I won't be long I promise," she said taking off.

Sandy and North had been intently listening to the conversation in awe at what had transpired between their friends. The sandman floated over to me and asked with his sand, "Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm not sure, but its worth a try," I replied feeling confident as I felt Jack entwine his fingers with mine and gave me a comforting squeeze.


	9. Should we tell?

**_Rose p.o.v_**

"Ok while we wait for Tooth we need to find out how to make z..Lilyn look at her memories. How do we do that?" I asked everyone.

The room became silent as everyone pondered that very thing until Jack seemed to look like he's discovered something.

"Well I noticed something when she first came," he said getting everyone's undivided attention.

"The entire time she was here she kept glancing over at Bunny, especially when he talked. It was like whenever cottontail opened his mouth he had her under a spell," Jack explained.

"What does that have to do with it?" Pa asked him.

"Well clearly she recognizes your voice like a baby recognizes their mother. If you were that big of an influence on her maybe you can convince her to look at her memories," Jack answered.

Aster was taken aback by the idea that he could have that much influence on her but thinking back it seemed like she was his shadow.

"Think about it Bunny, was there ever a time in her life when she could have cared less about what you thought? Did she ever not want to make you proud or ever doubt you could protect her?" Jack asked him.

"Nah, not even once," he replied with a sad and distant smile that he often wore when he spoke of his sister and Mama.

As Jack spoke to Pa I couldn't help but notice a sadness in Jack's eyes that I never saw before. It was the same kind of sadness Pa had in his eyes right now, a longing for something precious they could never get back.

"You know that might just work, some sibling bonds are that strong that they can overcome anything," North said backing up Jack's idea.

"Ok good so we got a plan, now all we need is Tooth to come back and we should be ready to go," I said anxiously.

"Right, but first we gotta track her," Pa said nodding to North.

"Sandy, you only spirit that can fly other than Jack right now. I want you both out searching for Zoe," North said as he noticed the Pa's flinch and I couldn't help flinching with him.

"Sorry old friend," the large Russian man said to him.

"Its fine North, as long as she's like this she ain't Lilyn so ya might as well call her something," Pa replied.

I was watching them have their conversation when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Jack looking determined.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered to me and I nodded in reply before he walked up to Pa.

"Right..umm Bunny before we go, is it ok if I have a quick chat with rose please?" he asked my Pa.

"Why? I told u you that you can't go near her," Pa said suspiciously.

"I know, look you're gonna have to trust us to talk to her at some point she's a guardian," Jack said annoyed.

"I don't have to do anything, and the only one I don't trust with her is you. Don't think I've forgotten about what happened," he hissed at Jack who saw me starring at Pa confused.

"You haven't told her what happened before she came?" Jack asked surprised when he realized I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Excuse me! I can still hear you both," I said finally annoyed at the both of them.

"What are the two of you not telling me?" I demanded them but they remained silent.

"That is not your place to say," Pa said finally staring daggers at the teen in front of him.

"I know I know it's something different and I promises you it is nothing bad," Jack said putting up his hands in surrender.

"Pa is this silly, if you must know I asked Jack to talk. Why is it so strange that I would want to talk to someone my own age?" I said to him frustrated.

"Ro-"

"Don't Pa, I don't understand why you're the only one who doesn't trust him but you can't expect me to work on a team that I'm not allowed to trust," I exclaimed.

"Why can't ya talk to me? You could always talk to me," he said defeated.

I suddenly felt guilty, my whole life we never kept secrets from each other and now here I was hiding the mother lode of all secrets from him.

"I just needed to ask him about something to do with being a guardian. When Jack found me after I disappeared, I realized it's easier to talk to him about some things since we are around the same age then it is to ask the rest of you," I said trying to convince myself that this wasn't a complete fib.

We were all quiet for a long time waiting for someone to break the silence until Pa sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he said defeated before he turned his dark glare on Jack and warned, "lay a hand on her..."

"I won't I promise," Jack cut him off

"Go," Pa said.

We both nodded before we walked off just outside the room.

"What is it Jack?" I asked after I made sure Pa wasn't eavesdropping on us.

"I think we should tell Bunny...about us," he said.

"I do agree with you but not now, he is in a big melt down as it is," I said with a bit of worry.

"I know but sooner or later he is going to find out," he said sounding a bit more worried than me.

"We will tell him….after this Zoe/Lilyn thing ok?" I said trying to compromise.

"Ok," Jack said with a bit of a smile that I found contagious.

I smiled at him before leaning in and pulling him to a kiss, enjoying the hot/cold sensation we created every time we touched.

"I think I should get back with you before you dad comes in," Jack said after we pulled away from each other.

"Before we go back there is something I need to know," I said stopping suddenly.

"Rose, please don't ask me. The kangaroo wasn't wrong when he said it wasn't my place to tell you," he replied sadly.

"Why does his trust mean that much to you? You always seem like you guys are competing for everything" I said.

I watched Jack rub the back of his head looking away as he bit his lip thinking of the best way to explain himself, he often did this I noticed when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"It's not just him…its all of them. They were my first friends, family, first people to really talk to me in 300 years since I became a spirit. I'm not ready to tell you about it yet but when I do you'll understand why their trust means so much," he explained with a sad smile.

I couldn't stand that look on his face, it seemed like whatever hardships happened before he was a guardian still caused him pain. I knew the guardians probably had no idea that this boy needed them as much as he did and would less likely tell them that he was hurting.

As I pulled Jack into a protective embrace I thought _'perhaps with a little work maybe he'll be able to let me in completely.'_


End file.
